The Things They Own
by FreyjaCartagena
Summary: What do KHR characters own?  A series of one-shots.  Rated M for language and reference to sex.  probably yaoi in future chapters too.  So far, Gamma and Hayato
1. His Wet Sleeve

**Some Notes: **Thanks for the people who liked the previous stories. Reviews are welcome, if you want to give them.

Timeline? Future, after Gamma's defeat by Hibari and before Hayato-Ryohei-Gamma standoff.

**Disclaimer: **This is KHR, created by Akira Amano, character rights and the original story belong to her.

**HIS WET SLEEVE**

Gamma has been drinking nonstop long before his talk with Genkishi.

Or rather, the bastard talked, and Gamma listened.

He wouldn't waste his breath on the traitor.

Before the bastard asked to talk to him, he has been trying unsuccessfully to get drunk for five hours now. He beat all his subordinates to a pulp. Except Nosaru who was saved by his brother.

Nothing helped. Everything is just the way it was. And his sleeve is still wet.

Aria has always been the woman in the midst of men. It never bothered her, Gamma was sure of that. She dressed in long sleeved shirts and pants like everyone else. She's comfortable around all of them. She didn't seem to notice that all her subordinates were all in awe of her. She seems too radiant, even for Gamma who has seen her from afar, and up close.

He was her right hand man, and sometimes, a shoulder, or even _the man _for her if she likes it. Gamma fulfilled whatever she needs at the moment. A confidant, a friend, a follower, a lover.

But she never did cry in front of anyone, even him. Especially, not him.

But he knows Aria cries, alone. He could never catch her at it. He always arrives after the tears stopped falling, after her shoulders stopped shaking, after her sobs have quieted.

But he knows. Aria even cries like one of them.

He can always tell by her wet sleeve.

They didn't look down on her when they found out that she cried the night before. Aria is their light, their hope. She will be the one smiling when they can't manage it. So, she can cry as well when they don't have the strength for it.

When Gamma came home too late and found Aria was gone, the tears wouldn't come.

He would like to soak the bed, the sheets, the pillows, everything in Aria's bedroom but the annoying thing was he cannot squeeze even one tear.

Genkishi came in, with a little girl in tow, and he was about to lash out, to shout at them. Since he couldn't cry, he would do the next best thing. Let his rage pour all over them.

Suddenly, he didn't know how it happened. While he was shaking the little brat, with the Aria's pacifier around her neck, looking deep into her eyes, something within him broke.

He fell down, on his knees before the little girl, and vowed to protect her with his life.

That was a very long time ago. Since then, a lot of things have changed. Byakuran now ruled over everything. The princess never asked to see him after the fated meeting with Byakuran. He has been that effeminate fucker's puppet ever since.

Everyone's a puppet, more or less. Him, all the members of Giglio Nero family, even the beloved princess.

Everything's changed. He has never been truly sober for years now; and his sleeve has never been dry around the same time as well.

Now, holding the box that princess gave via Genkishi, he supposed at least, after this, maybe he could finally do something. He is tired of having a wet sleeve.

Besides, Gamma is a man who wants to have control of the following events that will unfold. So, he cuts off his sleeve just to be sure.


	2. One More Puff

**Note: **Well, decided to post this as well. Wrote this last weekend, and i wanted to get Hayato out of my head, so here it is.

**Timeline: **The future, before the attack on Melone Base, Hayato is yet to perfect Sistema C.A.I.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, KHR rights belong to Akira Amano, only the what-ifs belong to me.

**ONE MORE PUFF**

If there's something he couldn't give up, it would be his cigarettes.

It's normal, Hayato thinks to himself, because probably half the world couldn't kick this habit, so he's not alone on this one.

What a fucking world, he couldn't even own smoking for himself.

He's used not to owning anything that is really, positively his.

He didn't even have a dad just for himself like normal kids. He has to share his with Bianchi. Then he found out, he is _really_ sharing Bianchi's dad, not the other way around.

When he finally ran away from home, he was not the first one to do it. Bianchi beat him again. He made his own way, shunned everyone and tried to learn from the ground up, to be a hitman. But then again, in the Mafia world, this is nothing new. Everyone learned from the ground up, literally, from the spilled blood on the ground, and to make sure that your blood will not paint the ground red, or if it did, not too much red. At least, make sure that there is enough inside your body to help you run away to safety.

Then, he found Tsuna, tried to kill him, and he still thought that even he wasn't the only who thought about killing the tenth, at least he could claim that he was the first.

Reborn would probably argue on that one, though.

But the Mafia world discovered Tsuna, little by little, or should he say, hitman by hitman? Like moths attracted to a dangerous flame, they come one by one, or sometimes, family by family, slowly taking over Tsuna's world, that sometimes he feels like he is danger of being left out in the cold again, and he know that he is a bad loser at things. Hell, even Yamamoto is competing with him to be the Tenth's right hand man.

Hayato was smoking his nth cigarette for the day when he heard it.

The sound of the piano keys, again, a little off-key, a little heavy on the G.

When he came upon the room, he wasn't surprised to see Bianchi playing the piano.

Contrary to popular belief, he could really look at Bianchi without keeling over and being sick. But feeling is sick is easier and more handy than lighting a cigarette, inhaling, and then releasing it on the bitch's face.

He could remember how he played the piano when he was young, the joy of it, the feeling of freedom. The feeling that, once in his life, he has something he can call his.

Bianchi's poison cooking is like an omen that it will not last.

And finding out that he actually had a mother, and losing her to death took care of the rest.

"Hayato," Bianchi said softly.

"What the fuck is that piano doing here?" Hayato couldn't bite back the venom in his voice.

"I had it brought here when the castle was destroyed. I thought it could be the last good memory of home."

He smirked. "As always, you never did have a clue what's good and bad. This is the last thing I wanted to be reminded of when we're preparing to attack Melone Base."

"I'm here you know, at least the last family member you have."

"And what the fuck that has got to do with anything? Just stay the hell away from me."

"The future Hayato had gotten over this-hard headedness of yours."

"Well, this Hayato right now hasn't yet. So, fuck off."

Bianchi just looked at him, for a good long time too, that he began to feel uncomfortable. He began to think that maybe she is probably thinking to shove something with poison cooking to his face.

This sister of his, he never understood her, not completely. He knew that she lived in her own world, no visible weakness, and nothing seems to faze her. Other than that, and the fact that even after less than 10 years into the future, she is still acting crazy over Reborn, he knew nothing more. He was surprised that she can play the piano very well. Maybe, he would lash out on that subject another time.

He puffed, then turned his back to her. He was about to go when she heard him say, "You have a family here, you know."

He didn't say anything.

"You have a family here," Bianchi continued. "I'm not just referring to myself. The others, Tsuna, Yamamoto, all of them, they are your family too."

"You don't think I know that?"

"You might, or maybe not. I think that you could include Gianini too if you want."

Hayato suddenly turned back to her, and saw her smiling, grinning to herself.

"You can have Gianini to yourself! I'm going to train!" Hayato finally left the room and the sound of Bianchi's laugh echoing after him.

Hours after, in the library of this underground facility, he is still at a loss how his future self came up with the Sistema C.A.I. He was easily smoking his cigarette to the last pack, thinking that he hoped that before they attacked Melone Base, he will have the time to buy enough cigarettes to last him through this whole ordeal.

Hayato is also afraid, that theoretically, if he is part of the family, he will definitely lose it this time if ever this small part of the Vongola family were harmed or God forbid, killed by Byakuran. He is bad loser, and he didn't particularly like the idea of losing this time.

Lighting his last cigarette, he resolved, he cannot afford to lose them.

He thought he read somewhere that the things you own, in the end, they start to own you.

The damn author hit the nail on the head.

He laughed to himself, thinking of one funny memory that happened before this time travel began, when the stupid woman told him that he must stop smoking because Hayato is not only endangering himself, but everyone else with his constant smoking.

Yeah, maybe in the future different from this one, they will all die together of cancer.

It's way much better contemplating that than thinking they will all die in front of each other's eyes. At least with cancer, there will be something left to mourn over.


End file.
